


Happy New Year my Dear

by mylovemydarlingmyrose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylovemydarlingmyrose/pseuds/mylovemydarlingmyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10<br/>9<br/>8<br/>7<br/>6<br/>5<br/>4<br/>3<br/>2<br/>1<br/>happy new year!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year my Dear

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fic at New Year for my friend Angela :)

###  _2013\. It was finally coming to an end._  
 _A full year of surprises and excitement. A full year of smiles and tears._  
 _A full year of love._  
  
 _Well, it was for these 2 lovers._  
  
"Channie baby, where are you hiding?" The EXO K dancer hollers, peeking in every crevice of the dorm. The clock was about to strike twelve and he couldn't find his smiling angel anywhere. "Baby, the clock is gonna strike twelve in a minute or so. Where are you hiding?"  
  
"I'm in here Jongin." A small voice calls out from an almost empty room. The younger of the 2 men smiles, striding into the room where the other is sat on the windowledge.  
  
"Anything the matter baby? It's not like you to be cooped up on your own, especially on new year." He wrapped his arms around the elder, laying his head on his shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything."  
  
 _10_  
  
"I just wanted to watch the snow for a while. The way it dances in the sky.. It just looks looks so beautiful and..." Chanyeol leans into the others touch, a light smile gracing his lips. "It reminds me of you."  
  
 _9_  
  
"Are you sure it's me that's beautiful? Because I'm very sure my dear that it's you who is the beautiful one. Your smile, your eyes. Everything about you is beautiful..." Kai trails off, running a finger along his lovers jaw to turn his head around to face him.  
  
 _8_  
  
Chanyeol looks into Kai's dark eyes and holds his hand, not wanting to let go before the latter pulled him up and started walking down the hall to the others.  
"Come on now beautiful, lets go enjoy the festivities while this year lasts."  
  
 _7_  
  
"Oooh! The countdown is starting. It's almost midnight!"  
"Yeah, just a few more seconds beautiful.. Just a few.."  
  
 _6_  
  
"Hey look! It's still snowing, waaah it's still so graceful and beautiful like you Jongin~" He pulls the younger too the window, now wanting him to miss out on this. "Omo and fireworks are going off aswell... Awww~ this is more beautiful!"  
"On the contrary, just as beautiful as you my dear." He smiles yet again at the other, taking in his features  
  
 _5_  
  
"Will you guys just quit it and wait for the new year?" An angry looking Kris (more like angry bird by his eyebrows  >_>) hollered at the two lovebirds.   
"Yes _mother._ "  
  
 _4_  
  
"THE COUNT DOWN IS STARTING EVERYONE!!!"  
  
 _3_  
  
"10, 9, 8, 7,"  
  
 _2_  
  
"6, 5, 4, 3, 2"  
  
 _1_  
  
"1!"  
"Happy new year my dear, Jongin~"  
"Happy new year beautiful~"  


### 


End file.
